Peutêtre, peutêtre, peutêtre
by Meya
Summary: Harry veut savoir ce que Draco ressent à son sujet. donc il chante! (fic de Goat Woman) Slash musical, quoi de mieux ? la chanson est de Doris Day !


**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être**

Titre d'origine : Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Auteur d'origine : Goat Woman

Traduit le : 15 avril 2004

Rating : PG

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Goat Woman. Quant à la chanson... Je sais pas !

Notes de la traductrice : Bah, ce thème est assez fréquent dans les fics en anglais... Ce one-shot-ci était bien mignon alors j'ai pas résisté... Peut-être en trouverai-je de meilleurs encore ? 

Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas arrivée à joindre l'autrice, goat Woman, son adresse mail existe plus semble-t-il... Alors je publie sans autorisation.

==============

.

.

.

"Je veux plus le faire."

"Hors de question, Harry. Fred et George ont passé une journée ENTIERE à travailler là-dessus, rien que pour toi, pour faire en sorte que tout soit prêt. Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant."

"Je ne peux pas. Il va me tuer. Il le fera. Il dira non et toute l'école se moquera de moi. Ou pire, il niera tout et l'école entière pensera que je suis un con. Un con cinglé..." s'emporta Harry.

"Harry," déclara Ron. "Tu divagues encore."

Soudain, le courrier arriva et tous les étudiants levèrent la tête et hoquetèrent de surprise à la vue d'une chouette d'un violet éclatant qui lâcha un paquet de la taille d'un grand bloc-notes dans l'assiette de Drago.

"J'espère qu'il ne voulait pas manger ça." Rit Ron (note de la traductrice = euh, ca fait bizarre cette expression mais je trouve pas mieux...) dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Drago jeta un regard curieux au paquet avant de se mettre en devoir de dénouer le ruban.

"Tu sais Harry, tu as vraiment de la chance que Fred et George aient fait cela pour toi. C'est vraiment une grosse demande, je veux dire... Tu sais..."

"Ferme-là, il l'ouvre !"

A peine Drago avait-il défait le gros ruban doré que le couvercle de la boîte s'éleva dans les airs et sembla léviter. Ensuite, une grande chaise apparut, s'échappa du fond de la boîte et s'avança vers l'avant de la salle avant de s'arrêter face à l'école tout entière, à quelques pas de la table des professeurs. Puis plusieurs mains gantées de blanc sortirent du paquet, attrapèrent Drago par les avant-bras, l'élevèrent bien haut au dessus de tous les élèves pour l'installer sur la chaise. Drago essaya de s'échapper mais les mains le maintinrent bien en place, donc il dut rester assis. Enfin, la boîte se mit à vibrer et de la musique s'éleva de l'intérieur.

"Vas-y Harry ! VAS-Y !" chuchota Ron, en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry.

Harry se leva et s'avança, tout en dansant sur le rythme lent et séducteur de la musique, alors que de plus en plus d'yeux se tournaient vers lui. Drago le fixa d'un air à mi-chemin entre l'embarras, la colère et... l'amour ? Harry essaya de ne pas penser aux répercussions que ça aurait, comme il ôtait lentement sa robe pour révéler un pantalon de cuir moulant (note de la traductrice : c'est quoi ces fantasmes avec les pantalons en cuir ???) et un débardeur noir moulant avec sur le devant la photo d'un vif d'or. Il y eut quelques hoquets du côté de la gent féminine présente, mais Harry ignorait tout ce qui l'entourait, Drago excepté, et se mit à chanter. 

**"tu n'admettras pas que tu m'aimes**

**et**** donc, comment je peux savoir**

**tu**** me dis toujours**

**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être"**

Il s'approcha de Drago et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main. 

**"Des milliers de fois, je te l'ai demandé, et puis**

**Je te l'ai redemandé, encore, **

**Tu me réponds seulement**

**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être"**

Drago essaya de se lever, mais les mains gantées le tenaient bien fort. "Potter" murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant, mais Harry s'amusait trop pour écouter des menaces insignifiantes.

**"Si tu ne peux te décider**

**Nous ne commencerons jamais**

**Et je ne peux pas abandonner**

**Etre séparé de toi, le coeur bris"**

Harry tira une mine boudeuse et se tourna vers l'audience qui se mit à siffler et à applaudir. Il se retourna vers Drago tout en ondulant du bassin, provoquant par là de nombreux sifflements dans le public.

**"Donc si tu m'aimes vraiment, dis oui**

**Mais si tu t'en fiches, avoue-le**

**Et, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas**

**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être"**

La musique s'amplifia, donc Harry arrêta de chanter et commença à danser autour des tables de la salle. Il fit quelques clins d'œil et flirta avec quelques membres du public avant de se pencher et de donner à une fille de Serdaigle un baiser sur la joue... Il revint ensuite vers Drago qui avait une lueur jalouse dans le regard, glissa derrière la chaise pour laisser glisser lentement ses mains sur les épaules puis le torse de Drago. Il se pencha et donna à Drago un doux baiser dans le cou, ce qui fit glousser beaucoup de filles du public.

**"Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être**

**Si tu ne peux te décider**

**Nous ne commencerons jamais**

**Et je ne peux pas abandonner**

**Etre séparé de toi, le coeur bris"**

Harry revint face à la chaise et s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, commençant à jouer avec la boucle de la robe de Drago et à faire traîner ses doigts sur son corps.

**"Donc si tu m'aimes vraiment, dis oui**

**Mais si tu t'en fiches, avoue-le**

**Et, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas**

**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être**

**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être"**

A ce moment-là, Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'embrasser légèrement Drago sur les lèvres.

**"Peut-être"**

Un autre baiser.

**"Peut-être"**

Encore un baiser, plus long cette fois.

**"Peut-être..."**

Harry acheva la chanson par un violent baiser, croyant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il embrassait Drago. Il se leva ensuite des genoux de Drago et les mains qui le retenaient le lâchèrent avant de revenir dans la boîte. Harry tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se lever, puis la chaise s'envola à nouveau pour se glisser miraculeusement dans la boîte dont le couvercle redescendit. Le nœud se refit.

La salle entière resta silencieuse alors qu'Harry et Drago se regardaient dans les yeux. 

"c'est nos six mois aujourd'hui, Drago."

"Je sais," Murmura-t-il d'une voix distante. 

"Je... Tu ne me l'as jamais dit... Pas une seule fois. Chaque fois que je te le disais, chaque fois que je te le demandais, tu changeais de sujet ou tu répondais 'peut-être'. Je... je veux savoir où je vais..." dit calmement Harry.

"Harry... je..." commença Drago, mais Harry le coupa.

"Dis-le moi seulement, Drago. S'il te plaît. Je suis si fatigué d'entendre des excuses. Je t'aime. M'aimes-tu  ? C'est aussi simple que ça."

Drago fixa Harry et soupira.

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. L'amour ne l'est jamais. Je crois que je pensais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de l'entendre. J'ai essayé de te le dire d'une autre manière, mais pas avec des mots. Tu sais que je n'aime pas aimer. J'ai si souvent souffert et je déteste avouer à d'autres personnes... à moi-même, que je leur donne une part de moi qu'ils peuvent atteindre. Et j'ai souvent été blessé, Harry. Je t'aime vraiment. Je t'aime avec tant de mon coeur qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je t'aime. N'en doute plus une fois. Je t'aime." 

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent de joie et il rit bêtement.

"Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire pour que tu le dises, grosse andouille."

"J'aime le cuir," murmura Drago.

Harry fixa Drago de surprise et ils s'unirent dans un nouveau baiser alors que tous les élèves de la Grande Salle se mirent à applaudir. 

"Peut-être pourrait-on continuer ceci dans un endroit un peu... plus isolé ?" suggéra Drago.

"Peut-être." Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, main dans la main, alors que tout le monde restait assis, souriait et chuchotait. Une fois dehors, Harry se tourna vers Drago et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Redis-le, Drago ?"

"Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être !" Chanta Drago.

Harry donna une petite tape au bras de Drago et fit semblant de bouder. Drago s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Non, je t'aime. Bon anniversaire."

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

~ The end ~

================

**BONUS LA CHANSON ORIGINALE **

"You won't admit you love me

And so, how am I ever, to know

You always tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

"A million times I've asked you, and then

I've asked you over, again

You only answer

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

"If you can't make your mind up

We'll never, get started

And I don't want to wind up

Being parted, broken hearted"

"So if you really love me, say yes

But if you don't dear, confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

If you can't make your mind up

We'll never, get started

And I don't want to wind up

Being parted, broken hearted"

"So if you really love me, say yes

But if you don't dear, confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps"

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps..."


End file.
